hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
5098 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Derp and Gary Collab)
The 5098 Atlantic hurricane season was an hyperactive season, which contained a total of 48 depressions, 46 tropical storms, 21 hurricanes, and 12 major hurricanes. Hurricane Gamma was the strongest storm, as it was a Category 7 hurricane. The longest and deadliest storm was Hurricane Oscar. Oscar killed over 1 million people, and caused $100 Million USD in damages. Adrian marked the start of the season; however, it was off-season and formed in late May. Adrian was also the shortest-lived storm of the season, lasting a total of 2 days as a fully tropical system. As Adrian began to begin this what seemed to be usual season, storms began to show to expect the unexpected. Timeline Storms Tropical Storm Adrian On May 15, a tropical depression was detected near Central America. After a short time, this storm began to circulate and develop itself. 12 hours after circulation, this storm had sustained winds up to 45 mph, which led to the depression being upgraded to a tropical storm. The NHC was tracking this storm and named it Adrian. Adrian moved near Panama, which led to Tropical Storm Warnings being issued for Panama and Costa Rica. On May 17, Adrian made landfall on Panama. Soon after its landfall, Adrian weakened back to a tropical depression. 12 hours after becoming a depression, it became a remnant low and dissipated shortly after. Hurricane Bella On June 1, a tropical wave was detected southeast of the Caribbean Islands. This wave then began to circulate quickly. As well as developing a more organized circulation, the wave's pressure began to drop rapidly, and it started to develop itself. 1 day after development, this tropical wave unexpectedly intensified into a tropical storm, the NHC named this storm Bella. Bella then moved South of the Caribbean, and soon it was South East of the Caribbean. Bella then began to circulate faster, its pressure dropped, and the winds were up to 95 mph, this storm became the first hurricane of the season. Only 6 hours into the hurricane status, Bella was developing its eye, and it increased its winds and its pressure began to drop rapidly. Therefore, Bella was soon classified as a Category 2 hurricane. Bella began to slow down, and it also began to weaken. Bella soon became a Category 1, it then made landfall on the Western Caribbean Islands. After landfall, Bella weakened back to a tropical storm, and it had a brown ocean effect. So Bella strengthened over land, Bella had winds sustained winds up to 95 mph, and a pressure of 985 mbar. Bella then slowly weakened yet again to a tropical storm. As it continued to fluctuate in intensity, Bella started to obtain extra-tropical characteristics. After one day as an extratropical storm, Bella attained hurricane-force wind speeds. Bella quickly weakened and began to move quicker. Bella then slowly strengthened far out into the open North Atlantic. Eventually, Bella attained hurricane-force wind speeds, as an extratropical cyclone, for its second, and final, time. After reaching this secondary extratropical peak, Bella began to weaken due to wind shear and cold waters. Bella then dissipated 12 hours later. Hurricane Carlos On June 16, a tropical depression was detected close to Cancun, this depression slowly moved near Cancun, this depression made landfall South of depression soon became a remnant low on June 18. After it weakened, it became a tropical depression again, as it moved out of Mexico, it strenghthened to a tropical storm. This storm briefly became a hurricane on June 20. But shortly after it weakened back to a tropical storm. And it then became extratropical. And it then dissipated in Southern Mexico. Its remnants didn't effect anywhere. Hurricane Darlene On June 18, a tropical disturbance was detected to the northeast of French Guyana. This remnant soon curved away to strengthen. The weak disturbance quickly became a depression on June 19. This depression, after a few days of westward movement and very slow intensification, then strengthened to a tropical storm. Darlene exploded in strength and winds, not once, but twice, to become a Category 4. Darlene then quickly dropped its pressure and its winds were getting stronger by the hour. Darlene then kept strenghthening, and on (placeholder date), Darlene became a Category 5. Darlene steadily kept its rate, slowly weakened, and then began to strengthen. Darlene slowly dropped its pressure and its winds were increasing. Many agencies predicted that Darlene would continue to strengthen. On (placeholder date), Darlene became a Category 6. Models forecasted that it would make landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula. It, just as previously predicted, continued traveling west toward the Yucatan. In the (time of day) of (placeholder date), Darlene made landfall in northern Belize. Soon after Darlene had made landfall, it weakened back into a Category 5. The effects of Darlene on the peninsula were severe. There, 2,149 casualties and well over $50 billion dollars of damages were attributed to the hurricane. Darlene made landfall at NC and it moved to Raleigh, Raleigh was left in slight flooding, outages, and severe thunderstorms. Darlene than briefly transitioned to an extratropical system on (placeholder date) over Eastern Texas. It briefly, due to the brown effect, transitioned back into a tropical depression. However, after only a few hours, it weakened into a remnant low. Darlene's remnants continued moving generally northward before dissipating over the Kansas-Missouri state border. As a tropical storm force low, it caused widespread power outages in some areas of Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, Arkansas, Kansas, and Missouri. Tropical Depression Five On June 24, a remnant low was detected near the Caribbean Islands, and this remnant was slowly developing, as well as slowly circulating. It was slowly gaining width, and this remnant was then lowering its pressure. This remnant soon became a tropical depression, this depression was slowly moving towards Florida, and on June 27, this depression made landfall. This depression moved back into the water and slowly began to unorganize. This depression was not circulating, and soon on June 28, this depression dissipated. Hurricane Edgar On June 26, a tropical depression was detected in the Gulf of Mexico. This depression was slowly lowering its pressure and it then slowly began to organize itself, soon after its organization, this system began to circulate and increase the wind speeds, this depression was then strengthen, this system then obtained sustained winds of 45 mph. This depression was then upgraded to a tropical storm. This storm was named Edgar. Edgar was then moving closer to Louisiana, issuing Hurricane Watches and Tropical Storm Warnings for the state of Louisiana. Edgar missed landfall and then it slowly lowered its pressure. Along with that, Edgar began to increse its winds, soon after June 30, Edgar had sustained wind up to 85 mph, becoming a Category 1 hurricane. Edgar was then moving out of the Gulf Of Mexico, and then Edgar was then moving towards the Caribbean Islands, issuing Hurricane Warnings for the islands, and on July 2, Edgar made landfall, leaving 12 ft storm surges, major power outages, and moderate flooding. Edgar was then moving away and it was then slowly weakening, Edgar was then losing development, and then obtaining wind shear, which made Edgar weaken quicker, Edgar was then slowly strengthening, Edgar was then moving towards Central America, and then Edgar was strengthening due to warm waters, and Edgar moved slower, Edgar was the dying off, slowly losing organization and rising its pressures, Edgar dissipated on July 4, leaving a remnant moving far inland, damaging Central America and Mexico. Tropical Storm Fay On June 30, a remnant low was spotted by radar. This remnant did not circulate, it slowly moved East and it began to near the Gulf Of Mexico. This remnant was then circulating and then slowly released wind shear and strengthened. This remnant soon became a tropical depression, soon, this depression began to near Louisiana, but this depression didn't hit anywhere but moved into the open Atlantic. This depression soon began to show signs of significant intensification. This depression lowered the pressure, began to circulate faster, and increased its winds steadily, soon after July 2, this storm had gusts and sustained winds up to 65 mph. Upgrading to a tropical storm, which was named Fay. Fay only lasted for so long, after one day, Fay began to show signs of weakening, Fay was obtaining wnd shear, and slowly losing circulation, Fay then began to lose development, slowly becoming an unknown storm. On July 4, Fay dissipated over the clear Atlantic, no remnants formed from the remains nor any tropical waves. Hurricane Gerardo On July 2, a remnant low was developing near the North West coast of Africa, this remnant soon went stationary Naming The names listed below were used to name storms that formed in the Northern Atlantic during 5098. Names not assigned are marked in gray. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 5104 season. This is the same list used in the 5092 season except for TBA, which replaced TBA, respectively. The names TBA were used for the first time this year. Due to this season's hyperactivity, the Greek alphabet had to be used to name tropical and subtropical systems that formed after Hurricane Wilson was named. Greek Names Retirement Seasonal effects Category:Seasons Collabs Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Derpmeister99 Seasons Category:GaryKJR seasons Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Destructive storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Far-Future Hurricane Season Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Costly Seasons